The present invention relates to a stereotaxic apparatus for a locking nail which has two oscillating circuits arranged along its longitudinal direction. The invention also relates to the locking nail.
Locking nails which can be introduced in the shin and thigh bones mostly have several cross-bores through which bone screws are passed to hold the locking nail safely in the bone channel. A particular difficulty in doing so is to locate the cross-bore in the implanted nail. The purpose is served by stereotaxic apparatus. In a category of stereotaxic apparatus, the bone is radiographed by X-rays and the cross-bores of the locking nail in the bone are visualized on a monitor. Additionally, a target element is illustrated in the X-ray image so that a marking lying on the axis of the cross-bore can be made at the outside of the bone.
In another category of stereotaxic apparatus, the apparatus is fixedly joined to the implantable nail. A bracket-like portion has at least one bore which has its axis aligned with the axis of the cross-bore of the nail when the stereotaxic apparatus has been mounted. For a guidance of the drilling tool or bone screw, it is also known to put a guide sleeve through the bore of the stereotaxic apparatus that is advanced up to the outside of the bone.